


Chaldea beach time

by AzureRegulus



Series: Chaldea Times [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: The Grand Order.A journey through time. Meeting heroes of old, surpressing the singularities and retrieving the grails to save history.But...what happens when there is nothing to do at the moment, or the analyzation takes more time than expected?Summoned as a pair of Servants, Atalanta and her former master and husband, Crio, were summoned as Archer and Saber respectively. Amongst the masses of Servants, chaos during free time is pretty much a given.Even a race between the two lovers.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Penthesilea | Berserker, Atalanta | Archer of Red / Original Character
Series: Chaldea Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920625
Kudos: 1





	Chaldea beach time

#### Operation: Sunshine – Greece’s fastest

The bliss of a beach.

Sand of the purest white.

Water of the clearest blue.

Not a cloud in the sky as a gentle breeze races past the palm trees...

...and the Servants and the young orange haired master of Chaldea fully took adventage of that.

Bursting out of the water, Atalanta had a smile on her face that twisted the head of many males.

A mermaid…

With her new emerald bikini with frills and a shell necklace around her delicate neck, that was a good comparison for the astonishing huntress…

But she was Crio’s mermaid and no men even tried to glimpse too much at the huntress…

Unless they wanted their heads bitten off by the giant mass of scales, teeth, claws and muscle that were the blue dragon strolling around the beach.

Having gotten out of the water briefly, Atalanta laid her veil she had down on the spot. Relaxed, she gazed back. ‘‘Finally! We can all relax for a bit! It really is amazing to be able to just relax for now…’.

But she felt the need to do something…

Desperately…

The sun was warm, shining magnificently down on them…

The water was refreshing and the salty sea air cleansed their lungs…

But there was still this one thing she wanted to do…

She wanted to run…

Her legs itched for a race against a certain someone…

Atalanta turned her gaze towards the males. ‘He might be with them for a bit…’. But as soon as she looked, she found the guys all ogling the girls like dogs in heat, sitting on the ground sighing and lowering their heads. She couldn’t believe them just sitting there and staring at them. Her drawn out sigh soon drowned at the sound of the stomps of a massive creature that brushed passed her.

Crio, in his full dragon format, clad in azure blue scales that shimmered in against he rays of the sun like a polished sapphire, his giant wings folded on his back. His four giant horns winded back like a crown were a beautiful white as his mane was normally.

And without a care in the world he walked on after being sure that all Servants, their orange haired master and most importantly, the children were safe.

Looking around, ignoring Crio for just a few more seconds, she tried to find Penthesilea with the children, having also a strict mother role in Chaldea.

But the queen was nowhere to be found. Neither her or her myrmidonian lover.

A smile spread on the huntress’ lips.

‘Huh. Nowhere to be found. No wonder. She probably seduced Achilles and now they are hiding somewhere.’, she grinned darkly. ‘They say me and Crio are bad, but these two are taking the cake. I’d rather be the old woman with Crio at my side then lose all restriction like these two youngsters in the midst of Chaldea. In such grand masses, these two always vanish. That works for me.’.

She turned her head with a competitive glint, at the dragon gazing at the ocean in content, slamming a palm tree with his mighty tail as lightly as possible, so the whole crew would have fresh coconuts to drink out of, his expression just filled with pure bliss. The dragon let out a relaxed yawn at seeing it all being peaceful for once. For once, it was truly peaceful. ‘Hah…this is amazing…Just me, Atalanta and Atalante…an entire week only for us…’.

He didn’t even notice Atalanta staring at him. A wide smile spread on her lips. ‘Good that these two are gone! That is all the better for me! That means, I have agapi (my love) all to myself, as it should be!’.

It didn’t take long when she found a stick in the sand, a grin spreading on her lips from pure excitement.

Completely content, the dragon had made itself comfortable, just laying in the sand and gazing at the ocean, observing Jack learning to swim, holding onto Atalante’s hands.

Her short legs kicked the water, a wide grin on her face shining up to the Berserker-side of his wife, carefully holding her hands as she led her. The huntress herself was unable to stop smiling. She was just as much of a beauty as the Archer, wearing a black, elegant two piece.

Unable to lift his scaled lips into a smile, Crio cooed as he rest his head on his folded paws.

‘Cute…and it is nice that she and Atalante are getting along so well…’.

He still wondered how it was possible that the woman he fell in love with seperated into the Archer in the green dress and the Berserker with the Pelt activated. Even more so because the furred suit she felt pretty much naked with was gone, replaced with a cute black and white dress, black stocking and boots. At first he thought it was a completely different woman, but when she jumped into his arms, he soon realized that this was the very Atalanta he had been in the great holy grail war with.

Which put him into the position of having two lionesses to take care of now, and Atalanta Alter never got of the tongue easily. So they agreed to call Berserker with the greek name, Atalante, and Archer with as usual with the global variation, Atalanta.

For a second, Atalante stopped her lesson, holding Jack in her arms to keep her from sinking.

“You are getting better and better, Jack!”, Atalante complimented the young assassin with pecks on her cheek. The laughter at the Berserker’s affection made Crio’s knees weak as he listened.

Hearing that she is happy is everything he wished for.

Both noticed that they were being watched, looking at the beach to see Crio laying content with his tail softly swaying across the sand.

Watching his wife and child smile and wave at him eased him even more, so much he emitted a soft croon that travelled all the way over to them. Atalante heard it clear, shooting him a kiss, watching the hearts fly all over his head.

If he weren’t a dragon, he’s facial expression would have turned into a smile as soft as a marshmallow. At least his legs felt like that.

But then Jack seemed to spot something, speaking something to the Berserker to curiously turn her head to the left. And she started to sport a wide grin, pointing to his right so he would look.

Hearing the scratching of wood in the sand, he turned his head to Atalanta. ‘What is she doing?’, he wondered at Archer drawing lines in the sand.

Strolling towards her, the dragon curiously lowered his head at the line.

“Got your curiosity, did I? Is your memory working?”, Atalanta taunted, yet only confused him more. She didn’t see him tilt his head. “I hope you are ready to lose, agapi! It was only mere chance last time that we had a draw! Just you and me! This time I will show you who has the swiftest feet in Greece. And you do not need to fear of losing me afterwards! That ring stays where it is!”, Atalanta taunted proudly, throwing the stick aside to grin competitively up at the dragon behind her, unwavering at his shivering jaw.

Now his gears began to rattle.

Their last race ended in a draw.

What would look as her doing something reckless in front of a beast, was their everyday play. Their gazes clashed like this more often than not, eager to battle against each other.

Be it gaming, sparring, sometimes even when they laid in bed and loved, letting passion overthrow every thought.

And every time it would end with them smiling or laughing at the other.

That was the connection that bound Crio and Atalanta, stronger than even the connection of husband and wife.

They didn’t need to talk to know, that he was taunting her back by baring his teeth.

Husband and wife…yes…

Competitive…even more so…

Slamming his tail hard against the sand and knocking some into the air, Crio emitted a proud growl that amused Atalanta, her hair waving at the hot air he threw at her.

The beast towering above did not faze her at the least, not even when she spread his wings with a shudder of his jaw.

On the contrary, she stroked his blue scales on his snout playfully.

“That is what I expected! No matter where, you always try to challenge me! There is a reason you are my one and only husband! I love you, agapi mou!”, she shouted up at him, yet that grin never vanished. “But you will bow to me once I have left you in the dust!”. ‘Oh, we will see about that! I was one of the fastest beings alive back in the day…’, he chuckled, already seeing himself at the finish line. But that only urged Atalanta’s grin to grow more competitive.

Back in his human form, his wild, windswept white mane was for once in a small pony tail and his toned, scarred body on full display, the two stretched thoroughly before readying.

But something caught their attention.

Jumping out of the water was Penthesilea, her wet hair shining in the sun.

Water trailed down her impressive yet delicate physique paired with a black, elegant swimsuit, her long hair outstretched. She truly was a sight to behold.

And when she drenched her hair, the queen felt the stare, thinking it was just Cu or someone else, yet found that it was Crio blinking at her, surprised when she shot up out of nowhere.

And more, she saw Atalanta scowling at her husband.

Playfully grinning at him and even shooting him a wink to tease the huntress behind him, Penthesilea dove back into the water.

Atalanta did not like it when Crio started blinking. “Crio! I am right here!”, she whined as soon as he looked interest to her. A small chuckle escaped his lips. “No need to be afraid. I only have one Grecian wife and it will stay that way.”. Stopping for a second, he corrected immediately. “Okay, two. I still don’t know how that is possible that you and Atalante split into separate entities. Penthesilea is beautiful, no doubt about that, but not the kind of woman I could live with. It is understandable how Achilles fell for her however. These two were matchmade if not for him blurting out 'beautiful' like that back in the day. Hope he has something prepared for her.”, Crio joked, enjoying her relieved sigh. “Still…don’t ogle her like that, especially when I am right here.”.

“You know I prefer a lioness over an amazon.”.

“…I want to hear more of your sweet words for me. As soon as I steadied my title as the fastest of all of Greece! Then I will sit on your lap, enjoy a drink and listen to you complimenting me the entire day, for how your wife is not only beautiful and faithful, but also swift as the wind! I want to feel your lips covering the legs that made you eat dust.”.

“Oh, listen to you! First bursting with jealousy and then confidence. Sorry, but I’ll have you eat my dust. You will get your compliments, but only so you won’t start sulking!”.

Their competitive grins and veins nearly popping on their necks showed their agitation.

Enough of the words.

It was time for action.

Ready at the start line, both had an expression of pure hunger, desire for victory and accomplishment.

Every muscle in their body tensed up.

Steady, they counted down.

“Tria!”, Atalanta added.

“Thio!”, Crio ended.

Their feet pressed against the sound, eyes growing alight, hungry for victory.

“Ena!”.

Some of the Servants in the water stopped and horrifying sound of a large-scale explosion that was the wed pair beginning their competition.

Glancing to the right, deep in the water with Souji, Nero saw the cloud of dust and sand race to the other end of the beach. “Heh…You really do have a competitive streak with her…Ah well…at least you can enjoy yourself…”, she muttered, before being drowned under a wave. Souji started to snort when Nero rose back up, coughing out the sea water.

A bit farther away, Penthesilea floated on the water, blinking towards them. “Huh…That was only a matter of ti-”.

“CRIO, YOU ASSHOLE! I WANTED A MATCH AGAINST YOU AS WELL!”.

“Hey, what are you screaming about, Cu?”.

“Just look over there!!”.

“Ho? He is racing sis? Heh…I knew he was fast but keeping up with her is a feat.”.

“Wait…you are not jealous?”.

“I have my queen to take care of, so…no, not really.”.

“Aha…That is new for you. Normally when it comes to racing you are the first to- Wait. Where did you get all those pillows from?”.

“So, Cu got benched. Well, of course. That is a race between husband and wife…”, Penthesilea laughed a bit. “Thankfully, Achi is too busy preparing our love nest, so he couldn’t care less about them racing right now.”. A small blush came over the queen’s cheek. “Just time between me and my beloved. I wonder if that is how Atalanta feels with having time alone with Crio…”.

Beginning to doze off, imagining what she’d do to Achilles in private, Penthesilea’s nose began to twitch when sand brought her to sneeze. “What in the…”.

Her trail of thoughts stopped as the dust behind the running pair nearly turned into a sandstorm. “…Skata (Shit)…what kind of heat packed them?!”.

The two Servants fought tooth and nail, racing head to head. “I thought with all your injuries and mana problems, that you would croak at the starting line! I am impressed, Crio!”, Atalanta complimented with a taunt, glancing past Atalanta’s ears, with Crio retorting, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through his body: “Pah! You think?! Don’t think I fall into the sand so easily, Atalanta! Once I was the fastest being running across the land!”. “As impressive of a thought that is that you are still so confident, agapi, I will be the one to wait for you at the finish line! And don’t be afraid, I will still be your wife!”, Atalanta joked with a wink as she taunted him.

“Dream on, glykia mou (Sweetheart)! You will be the one whining after seeing my rapidly leaving back!”.

And with that she was forced to watch in horror as the man with white-hair began to gain speed.

Crio tapped into his old speed for merely a bit, yet gained a lot of distance.

“W-what in the-?! A-agapi?!”.

A priceless expression on her beautiful face, she watched how the Saber swiftly overtook her…

…racing backwards for a bit and crossing his arms nonchalantly with a competitive grin.

“What’s wrong?! I know Hedgehogs faster than you! Come on! Just try to keep up with me! Show me what greece’s fastest feet were capable off, Atalanta, or I will have to question who Achilles took as his role model!”, he roared proudly and confidently, gazing as Atalanta’s furious grin, pissed but at the same time impressed while he turned around to look where he was running.

Lowering his posture slightly, clenching his fist, he felt the wind brush by his hair as he sped up once more. Atalanta grew more and more nervous. “I didn’t know about his speed! Agapi! You have been hiding that all the time? Tsk!! You won’t be able to keep that up for long! Just you wait, Crio!”, she roared forward to the laughing lion.

“Careful Jeanne. I think I saw an octopus swimming about…”, Sieg warned her, holding saints’ pale hand as she shivered, wearing a white and black swimsuit and hair in a long, flowing ponytail. “I hope to god that you have just imagined that! Ugh…I don’t like tentacles…”.

The two shrieked as three whirlwinds brushed by them. The dusty smell entering their noses, the pair coughed as the storm slowly died down. “What was that?!”. “Atalanta and Crio…and Crio at the front?!”, Jeanne muttered in shock. But the biggest shock came a second later. “Wait! How is he so fast?! He outclasses Atalanta!”, she screamed, gazing at the surprised Sieg.

A second after, the pair laughed at their competitive natures.

“I am betting on Crio.”.

“Only because you are a man! Atalanta will take that win, I guarantee! Crio doesn’t have the stamina anymore to keep that up for long.”.

“What are we betting on?”.

“Since when have you started betting?!”.

“...So?”.

“…If you win, I’ll dress as a maid for a day.”.

“Then I’ll dress as a butler if I lose to make it even.”.

“Agreed.”.

Feeling the wind in her face, the sand under her soles, Atalanta smiled as they raced for superiority with Crio still leading by a meter. The man in front felt his heart race with him.

With his feet elegantly leading him to victory, he yearned to go far beyond his limits.

He never had a rush like that again for a long time.

Now as he gazed back…

…he saw the legend he read about so often baring her teeth at him in frustration, yet able to keep that pace with ease.

Crio yearned for challenge...and Atalanta provided that plenty. The swiftest female in all of Greece, his wife, was running with him, deadset on winning.

“So?! Are you getting tired already back there?!”, Crio taunted seeing sweat gather on her face. “Just wait till I smite that smug expression from your face, Crio!”, Atalanta growled. Her teeth bared inside her bright, confident grin, she put everything she had into her feet.

Putting more effort into her elegant footwork, lowering her posture, she sped up, now head to head with Crio, casting a malicious grin on his face.

“One after another, Jack!”. “Okay, mommy!”.

Slowly Jack began to learn how to swim with Ritsuka holding her small hands and Atalante near her, until Jack was distracted. “Mommy! Look! They are racing!”, Jack eagerly called out, pointing to a dust of cloud. Atalante grinned at the sight with Ritsuka staring in horror, her orange bangs stopping to shake. “What in the world?! They are even faster than before!”. “Competitiveness, Master.”. “But…were you always that competitive?!”. “Of course! I just lessened with the pelt. I prefer to snuggle with Crio more now than fight.”. Sweat formed on her head when Atalante began to sigh with a jealous look. “I want to snuggle…I am looking forward to tonight…”.

The two were the same speed, fighting for superiority.

Atalanta was panting wildly and Crio was sweating furiously, gritting his teeth with every harsh breath he took.

What seemed like mere minutes to others, was a few minutes at full force, running kilometers at breakneck speed through the sand, which was extremely hard.

“You are as unrelenting as ever, glykia mou!”.

“Tse! Did you expect me to gift you victory that easily?! How about you ask all the males in Hades how much consideration I gave them! My husband is no exception! I will win again, just like I do all the time!”.

Crio glanced down at Atalanta smiling wildly and taunted as she breathed heavily: “Really?! Who was the one who’s back landed on the mattress in the training room time and time again after getting her legs swept from underneath her?! And saying that while you are on your last legs doesn’t sound very convincing!”. “Forget it, Crio! You will get no victory from me! I will comfort you when we are done! You can lay on my lap and fawn about me!”.

Atalanta’s taunts had just as much bite as before despite being as tired as both of them.

And Crio began to grin, hungry for victory, clenching his fists.

Atalanta’s body began to draw on every last source of energy.

“Playtime’s over! Time to step it up! Your time has come and gone! I am the fastest one alive! I will overtake you, Archer!”

“I have kept my title time and time again! You have dulled! Do not mock me, Saber! Before you or Rider were born, I bore the swiftest feet and I still do!”.

There it was, the palm tree, the finish line.

They both were at the same speed, turning into living bullets shooting across the sand.

There it was, the shade of the tree!

Their soles hitting the sand, getting increasingly more tired and muscles burning, the two dashed with a final burst of speed.

Saber and Archer were out to win. Losing was not tolerated. Pride and honor was on the line and the title of the fastest runner of Greece.

Would the huntress of Arcadia keep her title?

Or will Polediatirisi’s dragon strip her of it?

Reaching out for the green leaf with a final burst of speed, their faces grimacing as the victory was just a few centimeters away.

“I-Iiiih!”.

And then it happened…

Atalanta felt the urge to vomit as something wrapped around her leg!

Crio touched the leaf, freezing as Atalanta screamed in disgust, falling on her back.

Crio stared down tiredly at her paling face with horror. Breathing harshly, her terrified gaze couldn’t get away from what had taken ahold of her, that horrible beast from the depths of every woman's nightmare.

Unable to hold her voice in, Atalanta howled in horror, Crio being the only person around to hear the maidens scream.

The monster that grabbed ahold of her, threatening to drag her into the underworld…

Was a tentacle shooting out from the sands…

“W-Wah! H-Help me! T-tentacle! Get it off!”, Atalanta screamed. The mal stared down her body and noticed her delicate left ankle to have been restricted by a pretty pink tentacle, affectionately curling around her tender leg. Its suckers on her skin, the slimy appendage seemed happy as it kissed her while its victim struggled, screaming and kicking the sand to get away. Crio blinked in wonder at the thing holding his wife’s leg, ignoring the squirming cat woman. An amused smile crept on his face as she lost her composure completely, kicking frantically. ‘She does have a beautiful pair…So, I can relate. Still, those are mine. I like to sleep on them.’, he admitted, feeling with the creature as he gazed at the long legs.

Every word he did not say seemed to further her own horror as she fought tooth and nail, begging on top of her lungs. “IIIH! D-don’t just stand there! Crio! Get it off!”.

Crying hysterically, Atalanta roared up at her husband, laying on the ground like a helpless maiden about to be dragged into the underworld, reminiscent of Persephone being pulled into Hades, reaching out to him melodramatically. “Please, my husband! I plead for your help! Quench this foul beast, lest it drags me into the underworld! I beg of you, my love!”, Atalanta begged, reaching out to him dramatically with tears in her eyes.

Crio blinked at her if she was serious, feeling like he was looking at Nero being overdramatic again.

He was glad no others were here to gawk at the sight of the greek maiden reaching out in despair to her husband, her hero…

…who just tilted his head with a tired sigh.

“Wow. Some huntress you are. It’s just a tentacle. Weren’t you a member of the Argo? Now I wonder how girls in the ancients were able to hunt octopus. What is it with woman and tentacles?”, Crio wondered aloud, crossing his arms with a curious tilt of his head as a tear rolled down Atalanta’s face, her act becoming more and more believable. A sharp gasp escaped through her teeth, hearing the sickening sucking sound on her skin as it covered it in slime, with color drained of her face as she imagined something horrifying. “It is a freaking tentacle! Now stop gawking and ge-Uwah! It its crawling up my thigh!!”, she howled her horror. But Crio was just as unresponsive as before, blinking at the play. ‘And now she is being REALLY overdramatic…’.

“No, no, no! That spot belongs to agapi! Crio, help me! Please, please, please, before it will do something horrible to me! I will do anything for you tonight! I will wear that cursed maid costume Nero bought for us and dance sirtaki on the table if that pleases you! Just get it off!”.

Every word of horror she spoke with Crio merely watching with his mind not able to process what was happening. She actually only managed to startle him more.

The last thing he ever imagined was Atalanta dancing. He did see the greek Servants dance a Sirtaki once when they were completely drunk and before they included him, he made a run for it.

Turning his gaze to the terrifying appendage, he began to wonder if octopus were even able to survive on land.

Every further thought was stopped abruptly.

Like the swift strike of a sword cutting into his victim, his thoughts were cut off, with Atalanta’s pitiful whimper being the sharp edge, drenched in tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to reach to her husband, her fingers outstretched as if her life depended on it. “P-please! Aghapi mou (my love)…Save me…I-I want you to hold me in your arms! I beg of you…my husband…my love…the one I broke my oath with by my own will! I want to continue holding you!”.

And now he just felt bad for hearing her pathetic whimpering, even worse when she cried into her arms.

With a small breath, Crio strolled passed his wife, her deplorable expression calming down with a pat on her head, feeling his protective palm caress her hair and moving down to caress her cheek.

Under pitiful tears, her eyes closed, her lips lifted for the rewarding kiss he would receive after he saved her of the beast.

Her perception changed for her.

Crio’s back was wider than ever and he was ready to kill for his huntress.

Her hero, her greek knight of the sea as Mordred called him one day.

Which made it even more humorous as Crio actually bore the look of someone who searched for the answer for the question of the purpose of his life. His shoulders were slouched and head lowered. ‘I really am not one to judge but…geez, Atty…that is embarrassing…’. He didn’t know whether to be concerned for her…

…or just fed up about all of this.

Kneeling at her side, Crio tenderly lifted Atalanta’s delicate leg a bit so he could grab it by the root of the ‘evil beast’ harshly.

Those who had been grabbed by Crio like this knew that he could easily break your arm with such force.

The appendage began to squirm, trying to hide again and letting go if it’s beautiful prey that was Atalanta’s tender leg as she shivered violently how it retraced, sliding down her smooth skin. Crio didn’t even look as Atalanta squirmed back, covering her chest with her arms and hissing like a cat backed into a corner on the verge of letting lose a cry while tears trickled down her cheek, as he did not let go of the strange being.

Putting even more pressure into the grip, the tentacle started wiping around frantically and attempting to hide. Gazing down into the sand, Crio shook his head.

“First, I was a killer, then a family man…and now I am a heroic spirit summoned for removing an octopus from the leg of my wife? What is the standard again for becoming a heroic spirit? What am I even doing here anymore…”, he sighed, gazing down at the tentacle beginning to turn blue, asking the strange being. “I keep the greeks in check from fighting each other, hear Ereshkigal and Ishtar fight on my couch in my office, endure Scathach’s permanent advances about asking me to fight and kill her, and am a marriage counselor for Penthesilea and Achilles…And now I have two Atalantas to take care off. What happened to my life with Atalanta after the great holy grail war?…*Sigh* Whatever. Should I pull you out now, my friend?”.

“You can leave it there to rot!”.

As soon as Atalanta’s hysterical roar erupted when his voice rose a bit at the end, Crio sighed a bit. “What has my beloved huntress become?”.

“I am your wife! Stop talking to it!”.

‘So it’s my fault now? Is Penthesilea like that as well?’, the white warrior blinked into the distance, how she just pretty much blamed him for becoming a normal woman, at least in his mind, with a hint of desperation and possibly a bit of anger that he took so long to react.

With an annoyed grunt, he gave the tentacle a harsh pull.

An octopus that feverishly tried to escape fearfully gazed at the Greek.

And the gaze locked immediately with Crio’s tired blue orbs a shark could hide in. “…So, you are the one that wanted a taste of my wife’s legs, huh?”, Crio asked ironically that it had to be an octopus as the animal comically shivered under the intense glare, as if understanding every word.

“D-Don’t talk to it!”, she screamed from the back, covering her bust as if it tried to do something to her.

“Huh…aren’t you a big one. Your tentacles are long. I don’t know…I think waist-length probably.”, Crio added, with Atalanta off screen gagging a bit, her mind resisting her urge to not imagine what horrific things that thing could have done to her with a sick whisper: “O…oh gods! If even agapi says it, then…I apologize, Lord Poseidon, but…I think I am going to…vomit! I-I want agapi to hold me…Oh gods…A-Agapi…c-can you hold me? I-I need a hug…”. “Give me a second, Atty. I’ll be right with you.”, Crio replied swiftly at the small gagging sounds coming from his wife.

Standing up wide and strong, Crio gazed out into the ocean. ‘That is probably the life of a husband…I made her soft, so I’ll have to take responsibility…’.

A marvelous blue, inviting creatures of all kinds.

Grabbing the head of the octopus, Crio pulled his arm back.

In perfect baseball posture, the Octopus was shot into the wide ocean, skipping a bit on the surface like a pebble before finally disappearing into the depths.

Gazing out into the ocean, washing his hands in the water, Crio eased up with a small chuckle. “It’s gone now. You can relax. It will never get close to you again.”.

Shaking his wet hand he grew worried. “Atty? Are you-“.

There was the gagging sound.

His eyes clenched shut when he heard what sounded like a bucket being emptied. Desperation was written all over his face. ‘*sigh* I should really not have monologued in front of an octopus with her around. What has gotten into me?’. While he regretted making a bit of fun of her, Atalanta’s gagging stopped for pitiful whimpers. Hiding her face, she turned her head away from what she just spat out.

*Sniff* A-Agapi…I…I threw up…”.

“Shhh…It’s okay. I’ll wipe your mouth. I have tissues with me…”.

“*Sniff* O-Okay…W-Will you hold me?”.

As soon as she started sobbing, Crio kissed the rest of his free time goodbye.

With Atalanta crying in Crio’s arms, he returned unable to stop the awkward smile.

Yet the Archer was utterly terrified and broken.

On the way however he got many funny looks, especially from the Argonauts.

“I have been defiled! I cannot look into your gaze anymore! Forgive me, my love, for I am tainted!”, the princess whimpered uncontrollably in the protective arms of her Grecian hero, fighting his inner turmoil of amusement, worry and confusion. ‘She sounds as if she is saying she lost her virginity to a monster…’. Crio actually didn’t know what to make of it, merely smiling tiredly. “That an octopus could terrify Atalanta that much…”, he muttered, forgetting for a second her superb hearing.

“Crio…Please don’t…I-I want to cry!“.

“Shh…it’s okay, Atalanta. It won’t hurt you anymore. I am here.”.

“*hic* What if it appears again?! I am scared!”.

“…*sigh*…I’ll get you away, glykia mou…We’ll take the towels, I’ll tell Atalante that we are going to the cliff with the bungalow to relax and-You are not even listening anymore, are you, agapi mou?”, he uttered, not feeling like reacting anymore.

“…I have not earned you holding me in your arms, agapi mou! I must look abominable in your eyes…You will never want to lay in my lap again!”.

“…Oh, for god’s sake, Atalanta…”.

“…*hic*…Would you…even desire me at your bedside anymore?”.

“…What the hell?! What were you imagining that thing doing to you?! What is it with woman and tentacles?!”, he muttered under his breath.

While Crio was occupied, sitting on his towel with Atalanta curled on his chest, having to soothe the girl of the horrifying sight of the underworld and covering her with butterfly kisses while she cried continuously with glistening eyes, which looked more amusing than anything, the others at least enjoyed their time.

Sternly staring out into the ocean, his eyes briefly caught the sight of Medea and Medusa walking the beach with icecream. ‘At least they are enjoying their time!’, he thought with a smile. The first grecian women he ever met and his dearest friends.

He noticed one thing however.

The male-female ratio was strongly shifting towards females in Chaldea.

Way too many.

However, a beautiful woman was in his arms, sniffling for his attention, so he couldn’t enjoy the sight of the beach too much.

“Oh, my poor wife! You don’t need to cry! The beast of the underworld is headed for its death! Cast its demonic visage away, never to return.”.

“Oh, stop mocking me! I was scared to death! Do you have any idea what tentacles are capable off?!”.

“? Being eaten? I am not one for seafood, but in today’s time, kalamarakia are very popular in Greece. What even were you picturing they could do to-”. Holding her hand, his words stuck in his throat, he watched as Atalanta lowered her head with a ragged breath.

“Oh…oh no…I-I think I have to…”.

“What? Go to the bathroom? It is over the-“.

“No…Agapi…Please…carry me there…I think…I have to…puke…again…Urf!”.

Penthesilea laughed amused as Crio paled in horror and picked up Atalanta in his arms and faster than Hermes himself, dashed off with his princess nearly about to barf at the mere sight the devil that held her ankle, creating another cloud of sand. “How amusing. The huntress of the argonauts, terrified and laying in the arms of her lover.”, she enjoyed the sight of Atalanta being a delicate woman.

Only to pale as something began to suckle on her leg affectionately.

“GAH! Sea devil! Help! Get it off me! GET IF OFF!!! ACHI, HELP ME!!”.

“Pen?! What is wrong?!”.

“ACHILLES!! SOMETHING GRABBED MY LEG!! HELP ME!!! HEEEEELP!!! AGAPIIIII!!!!”.

“HOLD ON!! I AM NEARLY THERE!!!”.

While he stood outside the female’s restroom, listening to Atalanta's ungraceful gagging sounds as she removed herself from her lunch, Crio watched curiously how Achilles rushed into the ocean towards a panicking Penthesilea. “Huh? Now what is going on?”, he voiced wonder with a risen eyebrow.

Dipping down and emerging again, another octopus in hand, Crio watched as the Rider threw the unfortunate octopus over the ocean with the terrified Penthesilea holding onto his neck as he pulled her out.

“There, there. Everything is okay, my queen. The beast is gone.”.

“Ugghh! I have been defiled…I think it was reaching for there…”.

“…Where exactly?”.

“There!”.

Crio could not understand what they were talking about as they were too far away, shrugging his shoulder. ‘Another octopus. Is a swarm nearby?’.

Buuut a few minutes later…

Crio leaned against the wall of the restroom with Achilles sitting down beside him, leaning leisurely against the wall…

…both listening to the queen and the huntress barfing violently.

Sighing both gazed up at the sky, taking sips of their split open coconuts, lips sealed around the straws. “Soooo…What is sis barfing about?”. “I think if I’ll say it right now it will get worse…”, Crio denied with a shake of his head

“…Ughhh…Hey, Penthesilea?”.

“Ti ine, Atalanta…(What is it?) My throat is burning…I think that was my lunch from yesterday…And Achilles even put so much effort into making it…”.

Achilles clenched his eyes shut the second Crio shot a shit-eating grin the likes he never saw before on the polediatirisians face. “Looks like your powerful queen is just as much of a delicate woman as my huntress.”. “Yeah, yeah…I am well aware I am fawning every day. Master already complained that me and Pen make out in a worse manner than you and Sis.”.

“Oh, you already got to hear it from Ritsuka? Then that is good.”.

“Oh, as if you are one to brag! Every single day in the canteen sis sits on your lap and pushes her tongue inside your throat. That gets old fast seeing two old people suck the soul out of the other. You really are like an old couple that tries too hard to be romantic.”.

“Rather like this so they don’t see our tongues, than kissing Penthesilea in an erotic manner on her abs or neck while she sits on you. The last thing I need is Jack, Rhyme and Lilly asking me what you two are doing to another, in the canteen!”.

“And you know what the best thing about it is? YOU and SIS are the parents here! I can deal with boys, but not with girls, like you. So me and Pen can be as free as we want while you two, or rather three, babysit! Isn’t that a good way to share the workload?”, Achilles gloats proudly, the sight of Crio’s blue flame aura not fazing him. Not that Crio minded. He loved the children like they were his own flesh and blood, but still asked for consideration from other Servants. “I swear if your dear little ‘Pen’ doesn’t kick your balls inside of you one of these days…”.

“What are you barfing about?”.

The males exchanged a worried glance at Atalanta’s question. “Shit, this is not good. A-Atty?”, Crio hoped to get her attention. He didn’t even care if she would get pissed about him saying her cute nickname.

“An octopus grabbed onto my leg! It nearly went ‘there’”.

“Oh…no…”.

“…What?”.

“Me as well…I was racing with agapi a-and one grabbed onto my ankle…slithered up my thigh like a hungry snake and…urp…”.

“Ugh…urp…”.

The barfing duet continued with Crio plastering his palm on his face and Achilles asking aloud: “I was looking forward to spending my entire week here with Pen, prepared a bungalow for us to fool around in…I did not expect her having a barfing contest with sis.”. “Tell me about it.”, Crio answered, crossing his arms. “I wanted to take Atalanta away somewhere nice for us to be alone. Today it would be a family trip with Atalanta and Atalante and then off to the hotel, buuuuut…*sigh* Listening to her vomit was not part of the-“.

“AAAHHH! A TENTACLE!!! GET IT OFF!!!”.

Crio already rolled his eyes the second Medea screeched in horror.

“A-A TENTACLE?! EEEEEK!!! W-WHERE IS-CRIO!!! MEDEA NEEDS HELP!!! CRIO!!! ELA THO, SEPARAKALO!!!! Huh? AAAAAAHHHH!!! IT’S REACHING FOR MY LEG!!! GET AWAY!!! CRIO, HELP!!!”.

“You have got to be kidding me…”, Crio lamented his free time. “The Gorgon, a snake lady, of all people and the ‘witch’ of Colchis are afraid of an octopus. Who is it going to be next, Caenis?! Pollux?! Can her brother not touch an octopus as well?! Damnit! What is going on today?!”.

With Achilles waving that he would watch over Atalanta and Penthesilea, Crio rushed towards the octopus, kicking the aquatic creature away with the grace of a world championship football player during the finale, sending it out towards the ocean. Jumping into his chest, Medea shivered horribly. The sight of her pale skin unnerving him, Crio picked the Princess up as if she was Atalanta, rushing to the restroom.

Now with Medea in there as well, Crio, Medusa and Achilles sat outside…

…with Medusa clinging to Crio’s leg.

“Medusa, this is embarrassing…You are not my wife…”.

“At least I can be assured you wouldn’t try anything if I clung to you like this. Not like other males.”.

“Still. You are the Gorgon. A mythical, greek beast…and you are afraid of an octopus?”.

“Every woman dislikes them.”.

With a small sigh, Crio’s hand combed through beautiful lavender strands, making Medusa relax against his upper thigh. “I feel like I am missing some context here.”, he muttered to himself, watching as the clouds formed in the sky.

“Me as well, bro.”.

“I expected the brat to not know, but you Crio?”.

“What should I know?”.

“Didn’t Souji or Nobunaga educate you? I thought they force you and Atalanta to watch those japanese shows with them the entire time. Tentacles mostly go in-“.

But she was cut off by a whail from inside the cabine when she was about to explain.

“*sniff* Agaaaapiiiiii!!!”, he heard Atalanta call out to him, nearly crying.

Distraught and done, she began whimper, with Crio only sighing. “Alright, sounds like my wife is done. Achilles, see you later. Medusa, if you and Medea are still traumatized-”.

“I’ll come by with our towels. I hope you don’t mind.”.

“If it helps you sleep at night…”.

“See ya, bro.”.

The two Rider’s sat outside, listening to the pair.

“Agapi? Are you okay?”.

“*Sniff* U-Uhuh…I-I am fine now…*sniff*”.

“Is your throat hurting?”.

“*Whimper*”.

“I’ll get you some ice and we’ll just relax on the towels, okay? If you are feeling better, let us take a walk somewhere. How does that sound?”.

There was silence, but from Crio’s answer, she only nodded. “Okay. Come here, Atalanta…”.

Medusa glanced from the corner of her eyes how Atalanta clutched onto Crio’s Hawaiian shirt, softly whimpering in his arms and the man’s brain still rattling what the problem with women and octopus were. Behind her, Achilles knocked on the wall. “Pen? How are you holding up in there?”.

“Better…just give my minute, darling…Ugh…”.

“Vasillissa mou (my queen), as soon as you have recomposed yourself, we take the cliff for our own. I will carry you the entire way…”.

“…Am I glad I stopped hating and instead love you…Sagapo, agapi (I love you, my darling)…urp…Oh, gods…”.

Sighing, Achilles leaned back against the wall. "Take your time, Pen.".

Medusa blinked exhausted with a small sight. “Medea, everything okay?”.

“It’s getting better, Medusa. At least our hero was close by…Urf…Once my smell of vomit is gone, I’ll gift him a peck on his cheek…Actually…c-can we reposition?”.

“Crio already offered spaces next to him.”.

“Okay…then we’ll-URP!”.

“…How about you empty yourself first?”.

"How come you and sis Medea cling to Crio so much when you are not even married to him?".

"History...and he is sweet.".

‘What is it with the women here in Chaldea and tentacles?’, Crio silently wondered, carrying the weakly shivering Atalanta in his arms.

A mystery for the ages, because neither he or other males had any idea that all women had watched a really unnerving anime when Souji and Nobu had another one of their girl nights.

...

He learned of that the same day.

**Author's Note:**

> That began because of me having been interested in FGO. There are masses of stories I have because Chaldea allows for so many interesting stories how the Servants spend their free time, must because you cannot get all of them to Chaldea.
> 
> Now with the Accel Order even running, I did try to get at least one four Star Servant, buuuut I have rotten luck with them. It was too good to be true to expect Lancelot to come to Chaldea with the 80 quartz I had :/ Looks like I have to continue to wait for that ticket to get Atalanta home :3
> 
> But I got Ushiwakamaru here in my Chaldea now. 3 Star or not, I love her. Absolute Battlefront Babylonia was a joy to watch with her in action.
> 
> And with that, goodbye summer. We barely knew you :/ Holiday was not a plan with COVID going around. Stay safe, everyone.


End file.
